Not just Friends Anymore
by Runnerload
Summary: After kissing Gordo on the final night in Rome, things are kind of awkward between Lizzie and Gordo because Lizzie is unsure about her feelings towards him. Will she be able to figure out if she loves him or not?
1. Chapter 1

Not just friends anymore

_AN: Since I'm a big fan of Lizzie and Gordo as a couple, I recently came up with the idea of this story about them. This plays directly after the movie: Shortly after Lizzie returns from the trip to Rome, which surely was one that she won't forget that soon she can't help but ask herself if she has fallen in love with Gordo. Can Lizzie figure out her feelings soon or will things get awkward between the two best friends? _

Chapter 1

_Flashback _

_So the trip to Rome was coming to an end and Lizzie really had to admit that she of course had the time of her life in this great city but she still was happy to get back home with Gordo and the rest of her Classmates from Hillridge Junior High School. Together with Gordo she headed to the rooftop of the hotel that they stayed in during their stay in Rome, because she kind of needed a break from the evil Miss Ungermeyer:*I really that they would have chosen some nice person to be the chaperone on this trip.* Meanwhile downstairs was a little party to finish off the trip to the City of Love but Lizzie rather preferred her best friends company and as the two finally arrived on the roof, she couldn't help but take a moment to admire the wonderful view they had from here. _

_She took a few minutes to just process some things that had happened on this trip: Her performance in front of a huge crowd, Kate being nice to her all over sudden and certainly the whole story with Paolo and Isabella, who could really be some kind of unknown twin. Gordo finally then interrupted her train of thought as he asked: "So are you going to miss it here?" They continued to walk to the edge of the little roof terrace and while slowly taking some steps forwards she replied: "I don't know, Kate said that I should move here and get my stuff shipped over, because when I leave It'll never be the same." Kate being all nice to her had been so weird, never ever did she expected that the one, that had made her and her friends life so miserable through the years at Hillridge Junior High School would actually cover for her as she did really have the guts to sneak away from the group. Of course it was nice to see that Kate Sanders was actually able to treat you like an human being but one or another she still couldn't believe somehow that this thing really happened and wasn't a big joke from Kate. _

"_She's wrong, as usual." Gordo replied shortly and of course sneaking away from the others to have some time alone with Lizzie was really great and he still was kind of amazed of the great singing performance from his best friend because he didn't know that she could do that. _

_Unfortunately their other best friend Miranda Sanchez hadn't been able to witness that, but the first thing Gordo would do was definitely telling her all there was to know about this very memorable trip to Europe. The two finally reached the edge of the rooftop, the two best friends leaned down on the balustrade and Gordo continued: "You didn't have to be in Rome for all of this to happen." Lizzie of course was confused by that statement, because she kind of had trouble to comprehend what Gordo was trying to tell her and so she couldn't help but ask: "You think?" _

_She shortly looked into the eyes of her long time best friend, trying to somehow figure out the mystery that sometimes was David Gordon and she asked herself: Did he really like me more than just a friend? Had been Kate right all along and that she was just too blind to see what happened right in front of her? _

_No! That can't be, Gordo is and will stay my best friend and if things don't work out between us, our friendship would be ruined forever! _

_This was clearly not a thing that she wanted, because the friendship with Gordo just meant too much to her for just jeopardizing it just like that. Of course there was the possibility that he actually wanted to be more than just friends with her and maybe just didn't know how to say it, because he kind of was being afraid of her reaction, afraid that she might not feel the same way and that would definitely devastate him. _

"_You had it all in you for the whole time, trust me." Of course he didn't hold a grudge because of the fact that Lizzie had kind of preferred this jerk Paolo for a bit over him, because he just couldn't be mad for too long when it came to his long time crush and best friend Lizzie McGuire but he couldn't help but think that the chances of getting together with her as a couple might have decreased a little bit more or was he may be giving up too soon? _

_*It's too bad that I'm not able to read everybody's minds, then I would already now right now if Lizzie feels the same way that I do.* There was a quite long pause between them, both of them very unsure what to say or do at this moment so they decided to just enjoy the wonderful view from the rooftop of the hotel. Then Lizzie acted just on pure instinct as she said: "Gordo?" Gordon then turned around to face her wondering what she wanted to say:_

"_What?" But instead of saying something Lizzie closed the little distance between them, shortly kissed him on his lips, it surely felt well and she deep down hoped that she wouldn't regret this. _

_Gordo was very surprised because of the bold move from Lizzie, this was clearly the last thing that he would have expected to happen but what did that kiss mean? _

_*Does she also love me?* Gordo thought as there was an awkward silence between them and because he didn't know anything good to say he replied: "Thanks." _

"_You're welcome" Lizzie replied and couldn't help but turning her head away to face the night sky of Rome again but she also smiled to herself shortly. _

_End Flashback_

_One Week after the Rome Trip_

Of course Lizzie had to deal with the consequences of her actions at Rome: Being grounded for the rest of the summer but maybe that was a good thing after all. She still was pretty busy with figuring out her feelings for Gordo after the kiss on the rooftop of the hotel, they both had pretty much done the best to avoid the subject on the plane flight back home and in the few phone conversations they had since they had been back from Europe.

_*Ugh! I really wish that I could call Miranda right now to have some girls talk, because she would definitely know what to do.* _Lizzie thought as she got a little bit frustrated right now at this very moment and just didn't really know how she would able to handle all this emotional pressure all on her own, while her other best friend was still staying in Mexico and Lizzie was missing the long phone conversations with Miranda a lot.

Meanwhile at the house of the Gordon's, David Gordon was lying on his bed and of course the kiss on that rooftop was still in his head a week after they return from Europe and he couldn't help but ask himself over and over again: Does Lizzie love me too or was that only a one-time thing that she maybe already regretted doing it? Downstairs in the kitchen Gordo's parents were sitting together and his mother was kind of worried about her son: "I don't know why but David does seem kind of distant since his return from Rome, I think that something bothers him right now and don't you think we should ask him about it?" David Gordon's father put the newspaper away and he surely had to admit that his wife had point and he finally said: "I know what you mean and I'm surely worried about him a little also but I think that we shouldn't push him, because he will come to us to talk when he's ready, so just give him a little bit more time to digest this all this on his own for now."

Back at the Mc Guire house as Lizzie went into the kitchen she was greeted by her mother, who had a really concerned look on her face: "Hey Lizzie, I know that look on your face something must be really bothering you right now and you know that I'm here to talk if you want to."

_AN: So that was the first chapter, I hope you like it, please read and review and of course some constructive criticism is always welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lizzie sighed shortly to herself: _Why is mom always able to read me like an open book and should I really talk about the whole Gordo thing with her? _It took a while for her to weigh in on the pro's and con's about talking with Mom about her boy trouble but then she finally said: " It's about Gordo, something happened between us that has made things between us kind of awkward." Of course Jo Mc Guire hoped that she was wrong with the worst case scenario: Lizzie and Gordo, best friends for such a long time period had gotten into some kind of fight during the trip to Europe but she quickly put that thought to rest and asked: "What exactly did happen in Rome honey?"

Lizzie took one short breath before she spoke again and of course she wanted to choose her words carefully before she finally replied: "On the last night in Rome, I and Gordo snuck out from the little party the rest of the class had in the hotel. We talked a lot about all the things that happened during our stay in Europe and I kissed him as we stood there on this rooftop and looked into the night sky of Rome together." Surely Lizzie's mom had now a big smile on her face as her daughter had ended the sentence, because her motherly instinct had told her a long time ago that this little crush from Lizzie on her best friend Gordo was still there deep down in Lizzie's heart even if she had spent so much time at Middle School chasing after Ethan Craft. Lizzie of course was kind of glad that she had gotten this finally off her chest, because the whole thing had surely become some kind of big burden to her since the whole thing had happened but she also wasn't entirely sure if her mom was the right person to talk to about it.

But with Miranda still staying in Mexico City, she kind of was the only person right now that was able to understand the dilemma she was going through. Of course she couldn't but think what Gordo was thinking about the kiss on their last night in Rome: Was it also still on his mind or did her forget it already because he thought that Lizzie would never feel the same for him?

_Flashback_

_A Murder Mystery Party takes place at the Mc Guire house; Lizzie is very close to finding the killer of Lord Mc Guffin and is almost ready to reveal the murderer to the rest as Kate turns up behind her: _

"_Oh Lizzie you're so good in seeking out mysteries but so blind when it comes to things happening in front of her own nose." Surely Lizzie didn't quite know where Kate Saunders was getting to neither why the arrogant Cheerleader even bothered to talk to her that much because that surely wasn't like Kate and so something was definitely wrong here._

"_What are you talking about?" Lizzie replied in a very confused tone, instead of answering her right away Kate Saunders instead led Lizzie into away from the hall into an empty room, motioned her to sit down and then said: "Don't you know why Gordo is acting that way?" Surely Kate didn't want to help Lizzie, because she is and would stay a looser to her forever and would never ever belong to the popular girls like she did. But there was also one thing that she surely couldn't stand to watch anymore like two people keep dancing around the bush like Gordo and Looser Lizzie were doing it for quite some time now. _

"_Gordo wants to beat me in this murder mystery thing." _

"_Why Gordo does want to beat you? "_

"_He probably wants people to notice him?" _

_Kate now was getting a little bit annoyed and really had to ask herself how much more obvious she would have to get and when Lizzie was finally getting what she wanted to say._

"_That's partly it, he just doesn't want anybody to notice him, and he wants YOU to notice him!" _

"_That's just crazy Kate." Lizzie replied shortly and she clearly was shocked by this statement from a Kate Saunders, that was acting so nice all over sudden that she didn't really know how quite respond to this whole thing at first but maybe she shouldn't ignore the one thing just yet: What if she was actually right? _

"_Everybody at school knows that Gordo had a crush on you since like forever and he thinks that you finally notice him after he wins the whole thing." _

_End Flashback_

Trying her best to keep her tone as neutral as possible Jo Mc Guire finally replied: "Okay and I guess you are kind of unsure about your feelings toward him, but the important thing in this case is what your heart is telling you. Did you like the kiss?" Lizzie was kind of amazed by this assumption from her mother but she guessed that all mothers somehow had the special gift of interpreting the signs they were getting from their daughters when it came to helping solve emotional problems and then said: "Of course I liked the kiss but I don't know if it meant that much to me, because the truth is that I think that I have chased after Ethan Craft for that long that Gordo has probably forgotten about his crush and just wants to be friends with me. But on the other hand I also had to ask myself over and over again: What if Kate was actually right about Gordo still having a crush on me all this time?

I'm just so scared that our friendship, which has been so special to me since the beginning gets ruined because he doesn't feel the same way about me than I do and I could never forgive myself if I screw things up with Gordo." Lizzie's mom quickly understood which really complicated dilemma her daughter was facing right now, she surely didn't want to change places with her and she also knew all too well from experience that love could be a very delicate matter.

"You clearly have to talk with him about it, because the way I see it he definitely needs to know how you feel about him and that is the only way to know if he maybe still has a crush on you." Of course Jo Mc Guire was aware that her daughter was technically grounded for the rest of the summer but in this special case she was willing to make an exception.

Lizzie was a little confused by that statement from her mother, because her parents had grounded her for the rest of the summer because of the stunt that she had pulled off in Rome so she asked carefully: "You mean that I should go and talk to him now?"

Of course Jo Mc Guire had expected that response from Lizzie and with a little smile on her face she finally replied: "Yes go talk to him right now, but don't think about going somewhere else after that young lady because you're still grounded."

Lizzie shortly hugged her mom and said:" Thanks a lot for the advice Mom and I promise I won't be back too late from the Gordon's house."

As she watched her daughter leave the kitchen in quite a hurry she called after her: "You're welcome honey and good luck."

_AN: Thanks to- JessTELLOBO for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and her/his story alert subscription. Please read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Gordo had got up from his bed to play with his hanky sack ball and no matter how hard he had tried to forget about it, he couldn't stop thinking about that wonderful kiss on the last night in Rome and of course wondered if Lizzie was thinking about it too right now. He surely hoped that this kiss hadn't ruined their long friendship, that was clearly the last thing that he would want and he also hated that things were so awkward between them since that moment on the rooftop. _*Maybe I really shouldn't hope that she feels the same way about me the way I do about her and I guess that I have to live with the fact that she wants to be just friends.* _ He wished that would be easier to not make the mistake interpreting too much in this kiss and maybe he was wrong but seeing that short smile on his best friends face made him think that she had liked the kiss very much.

In the end he was so disappointed in himself because of the fact that he had missed another opportunity, to tell his long-time friend that his feelings for her went beyond friendship but like

always he only didn't know the right words to say but also a little voice in his head told him: _*She only wants to stay friends with you and if she and Ethan Craft don't end up in the end, she will certainly fall in love with some other pretty boy and not her best friend since childhood.* _The fact that they weren't able to sort this whole thing out yet really bothered him if he was honest to himself, because how longer they didn't talk about the more it made him think that she regretted to kiss him and just didn't have the guts to tell him.

He just hoped that she didn't regret it at all; he enjoyed this short and sweet kiss from her even if he surely always imagined it to be a lot longer in his dreams.

Meanwhile Lizzie was still on the way to the Gordon's house, surely still very busy thinking about what to say to her best friends and asking herself the question: Where they still only friends after the kiss or did that mean that she was in love with her best friend? _*Let's face I can't be in love with Gordo! Of course he's a nice guy, that always been there to cheer me up if I was down and there were really some moments where I had hit rock bottom but I also have to ask myself honestly: What happens if things don't work out between us, if we get in a messy break up fight me and Gordo are never ever going be friends again.* _ But on the other side she also had to admit to herself, that she had kind of enjoyed the kiss even if it was so short and the moment was kind of awkward in the very end.

She had spent so much time with chasing after Ethan Craft that she obviously had been blind to see for seeing what was right in front of her the whole time: David Gordon, not only her long-time best friend but the person that did have a crush on her for such a long time even if she had been so busy fancying Ethan. Also Kate, her arch enemy had pointed out to her at that Murder Mystery Party that Gordo still had a crush on her and even if she let Gordo take all the "fame" by revealing the killer at the end the whole idea of her and Gordo being more than friends was still crazy to her.

But no matter at what way she looked at it, there was one big dilemma that she also needed to look at: On one side she certainly didn't want to give Gordo any false hope when it came to her feelings towards him but she didn't want to hurt his feelings because of his bad luck in the past when it came to girls.

_Flashback _

_Lizzie and Miranda were watching the conversation between Parker and Gordo from a save hiding place. He truly had needed some encouraging but Lizzie was happy that Gordo had finally been able to have the guts to ask Parker to be his date for the upcoming dance. _

_They watched a lot of anticipation as their best friend finally walked to Parker Mc Kenzies table, where she apparently worked on some homework: "So…uh…math homework?" _

"_Yes…a lots of math homework."_

"_Yes…It is."_

_Gordo was clearly so nervous when it came to talking to girls, he truly never had been good in this kind of things no matter how hard he had tried in the past to just relax as much as possible before and also tell himself that everything would be alright in the end. _

_There was a short silence between them, where Parker of course asked herself why Gordo wasn't saying what he wanted already and he didn't know what to say next before this moment got even more awkward than it already was. _

"_So…uh did you hear about the King of Norway?" _

_Meanwhile on the other side of the Digital Bean Miranda whispered to Lizzie as she wasn't able to see Gordo from her position that good: "So what's happening?"_

"_I think that he's going to ask now."_

"_I just hope that he didn't tell that King of Norway Joke."_

"_So…Parker I was wondering."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Do you think you would like to the dance with me?"_

_Parker took a few seconds to think about that question before she finally said: "No I can't."_

_Feeling so sorry for him at this very moment Lizzie finally said so only Miranda could: "It looks like a no."_

_End Flashback_

_*Oh man why does love always have be that complicated? I really wish if I would knew what is exactly the right thing do in this case but that's a lot harder than I had imagined it to be in the first place.* _

_AN: Thanks to- Seahawk 51 for reviewing this story, Thanks to-ASTRIDINES for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few minutes later Lizzie had almost reached the Gordon's house and because of that she was getting more and more nervous by the second. _ I've really have to relax or I will definitely embarrass myself by not being able to get one word out in front of my best friend. _ Miranda would definitely know what to do now in this very complicated situation but she wouldn't be back from the family vacation in Mexico City for another week and that meant that she needed to figure out her feelings on her own.

Meanwhile Gordo decided to try to take the initiative in this thing, even if he had never been good in talking with girls but in the end there were just too much things in his head that he really needed to finally get them off his chest. Slowly he grabbed the stationary phone in his room, but right before he dialed he took one deep breath and thought: _Come on Gordo you can do this, I mean how bad can it get? _ He finally dialed the phone number of the Mc Guire's home, hoping that she would pick it up and while he waited he tried his very best to prepare some words to prepare some words to say because he really didn't want to embarrass himself. It didn't take long for somebody to pick up the phone in the Mc Guire household but it clearly wasn't the person that Gordo wanted to speak with right now, instead of Lizzie her mother had answered the phone: "Hey Gordo, you surely want to speak with Lizzie but she's not at home right now."

Gordo was now really confused and so he replied without much hesitation: "Where is she? Isn't she still grounded because of what happened in Rome?"

"Yes of course Lizzie is still grounded but we talked about something else that happened in Rome and because she's got something that she really needs to talk to you about in person, she is probably almost at your house Gordo."

Of course Gordo knew exactly what Lizzie's mother had been talking about her daughter with: the kiss between him and Lizzie on the rooftop on the last night of the trip to Rome and the only thing that he could think was: _Oh man! All Moms really have that special gift to read their children like open books and I really wonder what Lizzie has exactly told her. _Being kind of unsure how to respond to that first he finally said after some silence: "Ok thanks Misses Mc Guire and I guess…that I will wait for Lizzie's arrival then."

Gordo then quickly ended the phone conversation before Miss Mc Guire could reply anything and shortly after that he couldn't help but think as some tiny bit of sweat threatened to fall down his forehead: _I really hope that she doesn't say what I think she will, because I don't know if things can ever be the same with my best friend that I had a crush on for so long. _ Over the next minutes all he could think about was: What if she really regrets the kiss? He really hated to be proven right in the end, facing the reality that he might have interpreted too much into this kiss at the very end was the one thing that got him totally into full panic mode right at this moment.

Even if it was so hard manage, he needed to find some way fast to compose himself again to avoid ending up as a total emotional train wreck by the end of the day. For a few minutes a paced through his room, trying to somehow sort things out in his head, also preparing himself probably for the worst to come in this long-overdue talk with Lizzie before he finally sat down on his bed again to rest up a little before she finally would get here.

A few minutes later Lizzie finally arrived at the door of the Gordon's house and because she kind of nervous because of what was to come, she hesitated to use the door knob to think about this: _What if he has already forgotten about the crush on me? Maybe after all this time that I spent with chasing after Ethan and ditching him in Rome for Paolo he finally decided to move on and of course I couldn't blame him for that. _

But Gordo had been a very good friend in Rome, by covering for her as she snuck away from the group and of course that had meant so much to her. He surely had been a very good friend in all these years that they had known each other: But did that also mean that there could be more between them than friendship? Lizzie didn't think so at first because all the time she still held onto the hope of getting together with Ethan Craft, surely not the smartest boy at Middle School but the prettiest one in her opinion.

Her feelings for him had certainly changed as she felt kind of lightheaded and maybe also a little bit disappointed as their almost kiss was interrupted by her father and that made her think for a moment: _What an excellent timing dad! _ Maybe if they had been left alone for a little bit longer, he would actually had asked her out on a date and be his girlfriend. At first she did think that Kate was actually crazy saying to her that her other best friend did have a crush on her, because for all this time he had been just this one thing for her: A good friend and nothing more but later after that short talk with Gordo where he got all flustered, like did around all girls she did put all the pieces together: All that little things that compliments that he did drop in the past where actually his way of secretly admitting that he liked her more than a friend. _Silly me! Why didn't I see that earlier? _Lizzie hit her forehead with one hand shortly, and then after she had taken one deep breath she finally knocked on the door of the Gordon household and anxiously waited for somebody to open. Now it really was no turning back any more, even if she didn't really prepare anything to say and also this whole thing could maybe backfire in the very end.

Lizzie couldn't help but nervously tap her foot a little bit a few minutes later, but finally got to restrain herself by thinking: _Come on Mc Guire get your act together! _ Finally Miss Gordon opened the door and greeted her with a smile on her face: "Hello Lizzie what a pleasant surprise to see you, I bet that you are here to see David he's up in his room." Lizzie tried to force a smile as best as possible to distract from her obvious nervousness at moment and replied: "It's nice to see you too Miss Gordon and yes I am here to see Gordo." Roberta Gordon let her son's other best friend into the house and finally closed the door behind her.

Gordo hadn't noticed that somebody had been on the door for him because he had been busy with listening to some of his favorite instrumental movie soundtracks with his big wireless headphones on full volume because that was just the right thing he needed to relax a little bit.

He was so much into listening to the music, that he opened his eyes as one familiar hand tipped him on his shoulder. He quickly shut down the mp3 player, at first kind of being embarrassed as he noticed that Lizzie was standing in his room because he certainly hadn't meant her to see him like this. After a few minutes of awkward silence had finally passed Gordo was the first one to speak: "So…I heard that you…wanted to talk to me about something."

Lizzie wasn't quite sure what to say and she wondered why she got all flustered and that really bothered her because it was Gordo she was talking to not her long-time crush Ethan Craft, so that really meant this should be a lot easier.

"Uh…yes I wanted to talk to you…about that kiss." Was the only thing that she could get out of her mouth and it really took a lot not to smash her head against the next wall out of pure frustration about letting her nervousness totally take over. She took one more deep breath to ease up her nervousness a little bit more and finally said without any stuttering: " I had a lot of time thinking about the kiss and why I did that in the first place and even if I denied that idea for so long, I finally got to the conclusion that crazy or not I had developed feelings for you after we almost kissed at the end of that murder mystery party and I finally realized why I was so disappointed that it didn't happen: I love you Gordo and I hope that you still feel the same way about me even after I had practically ditched you for some for that smug Italian guy."

_AN: Nice little cliffhanger at the end of the chapter, please tell me what you think of the newest chapter and some constructive criticism is always more than welcome. Thanks to- TheRealXenocide for reviewing this story, Thanks to-Seahawk 51 for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gordo was pretty stunned for a couple of minutes and of course that concerned Lizzie a lot, because she was kind of worried that she wouldn't like what he answered in the very end. Meanwhile David Gordon was very busy with trying his very best to wrap his head around the idea of Lizzie also wanting to be more than Friends: _Wow! She really loves me; I never ever would have thought in a million years that this would really happen. _ On one side he kind of liked the idea to get to be Lizzie Mc Guire's Boyfriend but on the other side he also had to ask himself: What would happen if they broke up?

That would probably destroy their long-time friendship forever and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen and maybe because of that it was better if the things stayed the way they were right now: Him and Lizzie just being Friends and nothing more, no matter how strong his feelings for his other best friend were especially after the kiss in Rome. That kiss was not like the one that Lizzie had given him on the last day of Hillridge Junior High School, that one felt very special to him really and had left him speechless in the end because that was one thing that he hadn't expected to happen. He finally had come to a decision after a short inner struggle and he surely hoped that he wasn't making a mistake that he would regret in the end: "Of course I still feel the same way about you, I had a big crush on you since the fourth grade and I still love you now even after you paid more attention to Ethan the whole time at school and in Rome to Paolo, that rich and arrogant Italian Guy. " He finally got up from his bed, just held onto Lizzie's right hand for a moment before he slowly leant in to kiss her on the lips.

Immediately Lizzie was sent on Cloud Nine as she felt his lips softly brushing hers, then she swung both her arms around his neck and started to passionately kiss him back. For the next few minutes time didn't matter for them anymore, both of them were enjoying this moment so much that they really didn't want it to end that soon and Lizzie was definitely never ever more sure about thing: Never ever had she been more happier in her life before and she was sure that everything would work out just fine between them. In Rome he had been so disappointed in the end that the kiss hadn't lasted that long between them and now Gordo couldn't be any happier.

It quite a while but finally both of them practically lunged for getting some oxygen again and as they finally drew away from each other Lizzie had a big smile on her face but also kind of feeling a little bit exhausted because of the fact that her lungs were craving for some well-needed air after that long kiss between them.

"Soo…what do you think Miranda will say about us being together as a couple now when she returns from her family vacation." Gordo asked to finally break the silence between them, because he kind of was also a little bit worried that Miranda would feel like being the third wheel all the time they would spent together and Gordo definitely didn't want that to happen. Lizzie totally understood Gordo's concern that had brought up that question in his mind, so she shortly squeezed his right hand and replied: "I know what you're trying to say and I'm very confident that she will be happy for us and trust me when I say, that this relationship between us won't change anything with Miranda because when we three became friends I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anything tear the three amigos apart and I'm intending to keep that promise." He was happy to hear that, because that eased away his worries for now and as both of them just kept holding onto each other's hands until Gordo said: "So…do you think that your parents are really going to go through with grounding you for the rest of the summer?"

Lizzie thought about that for a moment and with big grin on her face she finally said: "Probably not but even if they would I would do anything possible to consider them otherwise." Then she gave him her best puppy dog eyes and Gordo couldn't help but laugh and said: "That was really good Mc Guire, I know for sure that I could never say no to those eyes."

She blushed a little as he said that and replied: "Now you're really flattering me." Without being able to prepare for it, Gordo suddenly started to tickle her and they let themselves fall softly onto Gordo's bed. There that little tickle attack continued for several minutes, until Lizzie could finally could utter the words totally out of breath: "Okay I give up, you've got me Gordo now help me up again." Of course he had kind of triumphant grin on his face as he extended a hand to her after he got back up into a sitting position first but she quickly turned the tables on him as she pushed him down on the bed again. She hovered over him for a while before he finally said broke the silence: "Nice trick you've pulled out of the hat there."

"Thanks a lot Gordo." She kissed him on his right cheek, then he got back into a sitting position shortly after her and of course she didn't want to think about that right now but as she sit there next to Gordo on his bed and looked up the current time on her watch she couldn't help but think: _Oh Shoot! I really have to take care of making this punishment doesn't be that long because I'm certainly not going to let my parents ruin my summer. _

After some silence Lizzie finally said: "So..I'll better get going now or else I'm going to be late for lunch at home and my parents wouldn't like that one bit." She then kissed him one last time on his right cheek before she finally got up from Gordo's bed and because of all of this was feeling kind of surreal to him he absently brushed over the spot where his new girlfriend had just kissed him and he really had to withstand the urge to pinch himself in the arm at this very moment.

Before she left Gordo's room, she turned around one last time to face and said: "I'll call you later." With huge smile on her face Lizzie finally left the Gordon household and she felt like she was on Cloud Nine and couldn't wait to share the news finally with Miranda.

A few minutes later Lizzie was back at home and of course Jo Mc Guire couldn't help but wonder what her daughter was suddenly smiling so much about: "I guess that things with Gordo went pretty well, judging from your body language." Lizzie was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice her mother's presence at once but as she finally had composed herself again she replied: "Yes the talk went very well, I told him how I feel and he loves me too Mom, isn't that great?" Her mom now had a big smile on her face, because deep down she had known that those two would end up as a couple in the end. "I'm so happy for you and Gordo and you surely make a great couple." Jo then hugged her daughter tightly and for the next minutes the two women just enjoyed this wonderful mother-daughter moment.

_AN: Thanks to- Seahawk 51 for reviewing this story. So Gordo and Lizzie are now couple, but not everybody will be happy for the two lovebirds and that means there will also be some bumps coming up in this very young relationship: What will the future hold for this two and how will Miranda react to the relationship of their two best friends? Please read and review_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

During Lunch Lizzie thought a lot about what had happened between her and Gordo today and of course she couldn't help but think:_Was this going to change anything between us in a drastic way? We aren't just friends anymore, now we were a couple and if a nasty break up tearsus apart at some time I'm definitely going to regret kissing Gordo very much. _ She was so lost in her thoughts for quite a while that she didn't realize at first that she bludgeoned her meal on the plate for a couple of minutes before her dad finally asked a little bit concerned: "Hey Honey is everything alright with you, because you kind of seemed bothered by something?"

Lizzie quickly snapped out of her trance as she had finally noticed that her dad was looking at her with a worried expression on his face and said: "Yes dad everything is alright, I was just thinking about the kiss that I shared with Gordo and that's all."

"Oh okay that's good to know honey but don't forget to eat because then your meal will get cold."

Sam Mc Guire replied shortly before he focused on eating his meal again and couldn't help but think: _That reminds me of the time when I and Jo kissed for the very first time in our teenager years in High School. _ Back at the Gordon household Gordo still couldn't help but ask himself if the very passionate kiss between him and Lizzie had really happened because it felt kind of very surreal to him. Of course it would also feel a little bit weird at first to be starting School again as Lizzie's boyfriend and not her second best friend besides Miranda. He surely hoped that Miranda wouldn't feel as the third wheel when she would finally return from her family vacation in Mexico City, of course he had missed her lot especially during the trip to Rome with Lizzie and the rest of their class at Hillridge Junior High School and he couldn't wait to tell her everything that he and Lizzie had been through during their stay at Europe.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that his mother was calling him downstairs to lunch in the kitchen at once. Of course Miss Gordon was kind of confused and also a little bit angry of her son's behavior so she finally went up the flight of stairs to his room to see what he was up to that prevented him from hearing his mother calling for him. Gordo's train of thought was finally interrupted as his mother came into the room after one short knock on the door and said: "Hey David your lunch gets cold so please come downstairs now to eat with us, okay?" Finally he snapped out of his little trance and replied: "Okay Mom I'll be there in a minute." He took another deep breath, putting those thoughts about Lizzie to rest for now and before he finally left his room he had short look at a picture of him, Miranda and his long-time crush Lizzie Mc Guire.

Gordo left his room with a big smile on his face and of course he really couldn't any happier right now: His big dream had finally become reality, being the boyfriend of the girl of his dreams, the girl that he had a huge crush on since the fourth grade. Surely he did have a thing going with Brooke during a short period of time during his years at Hillridge Junior High School and there had been Parker McKenzie, who had turned him down just because he was short but those two girls were just crushes for a short period of time and he only got together with Brooke in the end because Lizzie had been out of his reach the whole time.

At first it had frustrated him so much that he couldn't bring up the courage to tell her how he really felt but he quickly had to realize that Lizzie was too busy chasing after Ethan Craft to notice that little hints that he had dropped around her from time to time and he finally decided that he had to give up on his crush and start to date other girls because in the end Lizzie wasn't the only girl in the world that he could be together with.

As Gordo was finally sitting down on his usual chair at the lunch table in the kitchen, his mother couldn't help but ask her son: "Is everything alright with you David? Because it seems to me that something is really bothering you right now and whatever it is, you know that you can talk to us about everything if you need any advice from me or your dad."

Gordo thought about what his mother said for a minute before he finally answered: "Lizzie and I are couple now; we kissed during her visit before lunch."

His mom immediately stood up, hugged him tightly and said: "That's so nice to hear, I've really wished all those years that you two would get together because you harmonized so great with each other since your childhood days."

Then during the meal Gordo's father said: "I'm really happy for the both of you and unlike with your last girlfriend I'm really confident that the relationship with Lizzie will indeed last very long." Then the Gordon family finally focused on eating their lunch, while Lizzie meanwhile was kind of on Cloud Nine the whole time during eating her meal because never ever had a kiss meant that much to her.

Gordo was anxiously looking forward to start the first year of High School together with Miranda and Lizzie, he surely was happy that the three amigos would be to stay together because he had definitely developed a very special connection to both girls right from the start.

Later after she and the rest of the family had finished lunch Lizzie was back in her room, she had a short look at the framed pictures on her nightstand and as her eyes rested upon a very special one she couldn't help but smile as she took the class picture from the last day at Hillridge Junior High School. It was clearly evident that Gordo hadn't expected this spontaneous kiss from her and everyone could see that because of the surprised look on his face.

_AN: Thanks to- Anroy for reviewing this story and adding it to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Seahawk 51 for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lizzie was busy with reading through a book as she heard a short knock on her door, immediately she put the book away onto her nightstand right next to her bed and said: "Come in." Jo Mc Guire stepped into the room of her daughter and said: "Lizzie I have good news for you, me and your father talked about your punishment and we've come to the decision that you have learned your lesson and that you're not grounded anymore." Lizzie instantly had a very big grin on her face, got up from her bed, tightly hugged her mother and replied: "Thank you Mom, you're the best and that means a lot to me."

"Honey you're more than welcome and isn't Miranda finally coming back from Mexico City this Saturday?" Jo Mc Guire said and she knew how much her daughter must have missed her other best friend during the trip to Europe. Of course Lizzie had been counting down the days since her arrival back home that were left, till Miranda would be returning from her family vacation in Mexico and she surely couldn't wait to tell her everything that she had missed during her absence.

"Yes she does and I can't wait till she finally gets back, because I need to tell her everything that she has missed during her vacation." Lizzie finally replied with a big smile on her face and in her mind she was also already making planes for her and Gordo's first date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Of course Miss Mc Guire was very well aware that her daughter was probably already making planes for her first date with Gordo she finally said: "Okay I guess I'll go now because I have to go shopping for some groceries." Then she turned around to leave her daughter's room and shortly after her mom had slowly closed the door, Lizzie immediately grabbed her telephone to dial Gordo's phone number. Gladly it didn't take very long for him to pick up the phone on the other end of the line and before he could say anything Lizzie blurted out excited: "I'm not grounded anymore Gordo! Isn't that fantastic news?" Gordo was a little bit surprised at first by this spontaneous happy outburst from his girlfriend but then he finally said: "That's very good news Lizzie and that means that we could go on our first date as a couple tonight."

Even if Gordo couldn't see it Lizzie couldn't help but smile because of the fact that they were thinking the same thing and as she composed herself she said: "I was thinking the same after my Mom told me the good news just a few minutes ago and we could eat together at this nice Italian Restaurant "Alfredo's" tonight if you want."

He didn't hesitate very long to answer and already was looking forward to their first official date: "That sounds really good to me, so I pick you up at seven okay?" While he was waiting for her reply he was already thinking about what to wear for their date tonight, of course he wanted to look extra nice for Lizzie and he surely wanted it to be a memorable night for both of them.

"Okay that's fine with me, I'll be ready then and I'm really looking forward to our date." Lizzie said and she couldn't help but feel a little bit like she was flying on Cloud Nine again, even if she really didn't ever imagine that she and Gordo would end up as a couple in the end.

"Good then I will see you later, bye Lizzie." Gordo said before he hung up and as Lizzie let herself fall back onto her bed she thought about what she would wear for the date with him tonight and of course this was a really special thing for her. Back at the Gordon's house Gordo begin to struggle with some mixed feelings about the date with the girl of his dreams, of course he was really looking forward to it but on the other hand he was already quite nervous because of the fact that he didn't want to screw anything up tonight.

It took quite a while for him to relax and as he had finally calmed down his nerves he went to his closet and looked for the perfect outfit for the first date with Lizzie tonight. Still in a very happy mood Lizzie went downstairs into the kitchen where she met her father, who immediately noticed that his daughter was smiling all the time and finally asked: "Hey Honey I just want to say how much happy I am for you and Gordo, because you two definitely make such a cute couple and I think that also speak for your mother when I say that I'll wish you two all the best for your future."

Lizzie hugged her dad shortly and said: "Thank you dad, I really appreciate that and because I have a date with Gordo tonight I need to figure out now what to wear." Sam Mc Guire was happy to hear that and that slight nervousness which he could clearly sense from his daughter reminded him of his first date with Jo back in his days at High School. He really had been nervous at first before his first date, but in the end it all turned out really well and they both did have the time of their life. He watched his daughter leave the kitchen after she had quickly drunk a glass of water to get back to her room and he surely was confident that those two would really have a good time tonight.

Meanwhile Gordo stood at his closet in his room and really had such a time choosing the right outfit for the date with Lizzie and he couldn't help but think: _That really shouldn't be that hard to figure out because I'm not a girl after all. _ He finally decided on an outfit to wear: The dark blue shirt with a black jacket and matching jeans and as he looked at his outfit choice he was very satisfied with it. Back at the Mc Guire's house Lizzie had quite a hard time searching for the right outfit for the date, because she surely wanted the evening with Gordo to be perfect.

_AN: Thanks to- Anroy for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Seahawk 51 for reviewing this story. _

_Next up is the date between the freshly fallen in love couple: Will their nerves get the better of them or will everything turn out alright in the end? Also Miranda will finally return to Hillridge: How will she take the news of Gordo and Lizzie are a couple now? Please read & review_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally Lizzie chose her outfit for her date and as seven o'clock drew nearer she grew more and more nervous. She hoped that Gordo would love her outfit, after spending a lot of time with searching through her closet Lizzie chose the dress she had worn on the last night of her visit to Rome. This was the appropriate dress to wear since that was the exact one that she worn on the night that she kissed Gordo on the rooftop of the hotel.

Meanwhile Gordo was busy with the final preparations for the date with the girl that he had a crush on since the fourth grade: Lizzie Mc Guire. He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his mother coming up the stairs behind him and saying: "You look really good in that outfit and I think that she will definitely think the same way." Gordo smiled as his mother said this because he really appreciated the little pep talk that she was giving him before his date with Lizzie. "Thanks Mom, do you maybe have any advice for tonight?"

Roberta Gordon didn't have to think long about an answer to this question, because giving advice to her teenage son was quite easy when you still remembered really well how your first date during high school was such a big thing.

"Don't try to be anybody you're not, that's probably the biggest mistake you can make as you try to cover up your nervousness in front of her. It's certainly no shame if you show that you're nervous and trust me, she is probably as nervous as you even if girls might be a little bit better in the end when it comes to hiding it in front of their date." Then his mother hugged him tightly before she finally left to room to get back to doing some housework that needed to be done. After a last look at his watch Gordo finally left his room, having all the faith that he needed to believe that everything would work out alright tonight and that he surely would have a memorable evening with her. Meanwhile Lizzie had decided to not put on any make up for tonight because her mother had given her the very good advice, that Gordo had not just fallen in love with her because of her character but also her natural beauty.

She took one more deep breath to put her nerves to rest for now at least and as she had one last look at her watch, she realized that there still was a little bit of time left before Gordo would pick her up for their date at "Alfredo's" and Lizzie couldn't help but make sure one last time that everything was alright with her outfit.

Gordo was stopped at the door before he was able to step out in front of Gordon's residence by his father: "Hey David please wait one minute before you leave for your date okay?" Gordo turned around one last time and anxiously awaited what last words of advice his father maybe had to give him. Howard Gordon couldn't help but think of his own first date back in his high school days, as he looked at his son wearing a wonderful looking tux for the first date with the girl that he thought that he would probably never get to be in a relationship in the very end.

"I know exactly how you must feel right now David, because I was in the exact same position when your mom and I had our first date back in High School. Don't worry too much about the things that maybe could go wrong tonight, instead enjoy the evening and try not to put too much pressure on yourself because I think that there's no need to try and impress her."

"Thanks Dad I really appreciate the advice." Gordo said and instead of saying anything in return Gordo's father just patted his son shortly on the back and stayed at the door till Gordo finally had closed it behind himself. Meanwhile Lizzie was sitting in the kitchen, because she clearly wanted to open the door by herself and she couldn't wait for the reaction from Gordo when he would see what outfit she would be wearing to their date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

A couple of minutes later Lizzie finally sprinted to the door, knowing very well that Gordo had arrived and she couldn't help stop grinning as she yelled into the direction of the living room: "I'll get it." As she had finally opened the door there was some silence at first but then Lizzie found her voice again and said: "You look really nice tonight Gordo."

"You look really beautiful Lizzie." Gordo answered back in return and Lizzie couldn't help but blush at this huge compliment from her date, which had swept her off her feet at this very moment. Both of them didn't know how to avoid that the silence would get awkward, so they just stood there for a while until Jo Mc Guire secretly came up behind them and watched the situation between the two teenagers for a moment before she said: "Hello Gordo that outfit looks really nice on you, have a great time tonight and I know that you will get her save back home."

"Thank you Miss Mc Guire, Lizzie is safe with me and we surely won't be back too late." Gordo said knowing in advance that Lizzie's Mom was concerned for their daughter's safety in a dangerous world like they lived in today. The two then left the Mc Guire's residence behind them and were now on the way to the next bus stop to get to their favorite Italian Restaurant.

Lizzie hesitated a little bit at first but then she gently intertwined her hand with Gordo's and he seemed to like this close contact as he caressed her hand.

_AN: Thanks to- Hannah for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Seahawk 51 for reviewing this chapter, Thanks to- LordCthulhu for adding this story to his story alert subscription, reviewing this story, adding me to his author alert subscription. Please read and review_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The happy couple sat next to each other on the bus holding each other's the entire time and they enjoyed the company of each other very much without one word being spoken. For Gordo this entire thing still felt a little bit too good to be true, somehow he had that nagging feeling that this was all a dream that he would soon wake up from. Because he wanted to put those thoughts to rest for now he said: "So how do you think will Miranda react if we tell her about us?" Lizzie turned away from the nice view out of the bus window and replied with a smile on her face: "I think that she will be happy for the both of us and I don't know about you but I can't wait for her to come back from Mexico. "

"I missed her very much since she went on the family vacation to Mexico and I'm really happy that the Three Amigos will be reunited on Saturday." Gordo replied and he already knew that they also agreed on doing everything possible to avoid that she would feel as the third wheel because nothing would be able to tear apart this friendship between them. Lizzie couldn't help but think how weird it would be at first to start the new school with Gordo being her boyfriend, because all these years she had been busy chasing after Ethan Craft that she never considered in a million years that Mister Right had been right in front of her all the time: Gordo, the other best friend besides Miranda who had supported in good and bad times.

Her train of thought got interrupted by Gordo as he asked: "Any idea on what you're going to eat tonight at "Alfredo's"? She had to think about that question for quite a while before she answered:

"I haven't thought about that yet and it's not going to be easy deciding, because they have so much delicious meals on the menu card."

He smiled at her as she said that and he knew for sure that this was going to be a great evening, that he wouldn't forget anytime soon and for a short moment he got lost in her wonderful eyes. _I will never break your heart and I can't even express in words how much you mean to me. _He thought to himself and right now he felt like the happiest person in the whole wide world. He didn't realize that he had spaced out for a few minutes until Lizzie started to wave a hand in front of his face and said: "Hey Earth to Gordo wake up." Very quickly he snapped out of his little trance, feeling so much embarrassed like he never did before and his date couldn't help but chuckle:

"There you are again, for a few minutes you looked exactly like one of those old statues that stands in a museum."

"No I did not, I was just …." He started to say before she cut him off by saying: "Drooling Gordo, you were busy with that one only thing and there's totally no use in denying it."

"I wasn't drooling and don't you dare saying otherwise again or I'll tickle you to death." He said doing his best to keep a straight face but she wasn't intimated by that one bit and replied:

"You can't scare me with that one bit!"

"And I think that you couldn't be more wrong about that Mc Guire." He answered back and before she could he started a surprise tickle attack on her. She tried her best to keep in the laughter but it was no use: She couldn't stop laughing anymore, even if they were not alone on this bus but that didn't matter much to both of them right now.

Lizzie laughed so much that she shed some tears out of pure joy and as she had composed herself again, she waved a white tissue in front of Gordo's face and said still kind of out of breath a little bit:

"Okay you've got, I surrender." The happy couple got out of the bus at the next stop and as Gordo kissed her on her cheek, Lizzie couldn't help but feel like she was on the top of the world right now.

The restaurant wasn't very far away from the bus stop and during their short walk to "Alfredo's" they both looked at the stars for a while before Lizzie said: "Isn't that a beautiful view that you have when you take the time and look at the stars? "

Both of them stopped at one street light for a moment and Gordo answered back: "Yes the stars are beautiful as always but not as beautiful as you Lizzie Mc Guire." She didn't know how to respond to that sweet compliment at first because she was so flattered by that but then she kissed him on his right cheek: "That's so sweet of you to say and it means a lot to me."

She smiled at him brightly and he thought as he got lost in her wonderful looking eyes again: _I love the way the she smiles, it always makes me forget about my troubles when I have a bad day. _The happy couple stood there for a few more minutes looking at the stars for a bit, enjoying the wonderful view of the evening sky before they continued their way to the Restaurant. They looked forward to enjoy a wonderful evening and it took a few more minutes until they reached "Alfredo's", where Gordo had reserved a table for them because it was a very popular restaurant in Hillridge. Once they had reached their table Gordo pulled out the chair from under it for his date, she shortly thanked him for that nice gesture and then sat down.

They looked through the menu card and they really had a hard time choosing the meal they wanted to eat tonight because the selection was really wide. She took one minute to look at Gordo's outfit again and had to admit to that she pretty impressed by it: _I never imagined that I would say this but he looks really cute in the tux tonight. _She quickly then focused her attention back to her menu card before he would discover that she was staring at him and tried her best to narrow down her meal choices to two least.

_AN: Thanks to- Sea Hawk 51 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Anroy for reviewing this story and adding it to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Lord Cthulhu for adding this story to his favorite stories list and adding me to his favorite authors list. Please read and review_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took quite some time but the two then Gordo called for the waiter so that he and Lizzie could order the food and drinks they had decided on. Being a true gentleman like he always he let his date order first: "I'll take the Pizza Diabolo and a coke to drink." After the waiter had quickly written down the order from her on the little notepad in his hand Gordo said: "I'll take a Coke too and the Spaghetti Amore." Then the waiter left, what meant that they were once again alone and as he took a quick look at his watch he thought: _* Just one more hour until Miss Jacobs is starting to sing and I hope that Lizzie is going to like the little surprise that I've prepared for her.* _

"Are you looking forward to starting high school as much as I do? Of course to be honest with you I'm also a little nervous about it also but I guess that's normal before the first day at the new school." Of course Lizzie was looking forward to the first day at Hillridge high school but she also would miss Middle School a little bit, because not only was life at Middle School much easier than it would it at high school and the periods with Mister Digg were always something that she had enjoyed very much during her time at Hillridge Middle School. "Yes I'm looking forward to start high school with you and Miranda a lot and somehow I still can't believe how fast the time went by in Middle School. " She certainly had also been through a lot of relationship drama: Chasing after Ethan Craft, the heartthrob of the Middle School for quite a while and also getting her heart broken by the cute Ronny Jacobs.

Especially the whole way how quick things had ended in a very bad way with Ronny had left her emotionally scarred and she had been lucky to have someone to talk to at this difficult time: Gordo, who happened to be her boyfriend now. Of course in the end it wasn't any use to think about any of those "what if" scenarios but maybe she could have avoided a lot of trouble if she had realized sooner that her best friend wanted to be something more than just friends. Gordo would also maybe miss some things from Middle School but one person he wouldn't miss: Kate Sanders, who had been very good in torturing them the most time at Middle School but was surprisingly also able to be nice to her fellow students: She had been the one to tell Lizzie about his feelings for his other best friend and had also helped Lizzie sneaking away from the rest of the class during their graduation trip to Europe.

As she had told him all that, he couldn't help but ask himself on the flight back home if they really talked about the same Kate Sanders after all because this all seemed to be so unimaginable for him that he had such a hard time to wrap his around that surprise revelation. "We still have a lot left of our summer break before high school starts and I don't know about you but I want to enjoy this time as much as possible with you and of course Miranda." Gordo said with a smile on his face and he really looked forward to spending the rest of the Summer Break with Miranda and his girlfriend Lizzie.

She smiled back at him and said: "I'm so grateful that I'm able to spend the rest of the summer break outside after my parents actually wanted to ground me for the rest of it." Then the waiter brought them their drinks, they thanked him and after he had left again Lizzie said:

"Do you think that our parents may have already expected a little bit that we would end up as a couple after the trip to Rome?"

"Somehow I wouldn't be surprised one bit if they had bets going on behind our backs when we would finally be together." Gordo chuckled and she couldn't help but reply jokingly: "I really hope that my parents won the bet over yours." The two just kept laughing for a few minutes until Gordo raised his glass and said in a more serious tone: "I can't express it in words how happy I am to be your boyfriend and one thing will never change, I'll always have an open ear for your problems expect all that girly stuff because Miranda is the better person for that to talk to. Now I raise my glass to you Lizzie and a wonderful evening that we remember for a long time."

For a slight moment she had a shiver running up her spine but the positive one, because she was so touched by this sweet gesture from him and it took her some time to recompose herself again. Then she raised her glass too and both of them took one short sip of their glass of Coca Cola. As he put his glass back down on the table he thought about how his date would react to his special surprise for her, he was sure that she would love it very much in the end and for them tonight would surely be a memorable one.

_One hour later_

As they still were busy with eating the singer of the little restaurant had stepped onto the stage and after a short greeting of the guests she and the band started to play the first song of the night. Gordo got a little bit distracted from eating as he took a moment to listen to the wonderful voice of the lady on stage and to him it kind of felt like he was walking on Cloud Nine right now. After a while he concentrated back on eating and he couldn't help but also be a little bit nervous because of the surprise for his date.

The two finished their meals in silence but in the middle of doing that, Gordo smeared some tomato sauce on his cheek what didn't go by Lizzie unnoticed and she just couldn't help but laugh a little at that little accident by him. Of course he didn't realize at first why she was grinning at him all over sudden and so he had a confused look on his face, because she wasn't so cruel to leave him hanging for too long she said: "There's a little stain of tomato sauce where it doesn't on your cheek." At first he pointed in the wrong direction and when he spread it even more on the other cheek, Lizzie took her napkin softly rubbed the little stain of tomato sauce away and after she had gotten rid of it: "Okay that looks much better now." The two just looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment before she shortly caressed his right cheek and got back to finish her meal.

_AN: The next chapter will feature the big surprise for Lizzie, how will she react to it?_

_Please read and review_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A little bit later the two had finished eating their meals and their glasses of Coca Cola were now only half full. The Singer on the stage had just returned from a little break and to be able to see her better Lizzie turned around her chair so that she was facing the stage directly along with Gordo, who already knew exactly what was coming right now and he had to fight very hard to keep his excitement about the whole thing in check just for a little bit longer because he didn't want to ruin the big surprise. After taking another sip from her water, which stood on a little bar stool right next to her on the stage Emily Jacobs said into the microphone: "Thank you for being such a great audience tonight I really appreciate that a lot and the next song is a special request from someone that sits here in the restaurant tonight and is having the first date with his new girlfriend. Lizzie Mc Guire this next song is for you and I hope you like it."

Of course Lizzie was speechless for a moment and couldn't really get a grasp on what was happening right now but then as it started to dawn on her she thought: _OMG! That's such a sweet gesture from him and now this evening will be really memorable. _ She was touched by this little surprise as the band started to play the song that some tears out of pure joy threatened to fall down her cheeks but she was able to wipe them away with one of her thumbs before they reached their destination.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game_

Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before but that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love him

Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me, baby  
Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me, baby

As the song then had come to an end, she wasn't able to hold back her tears of joy and instead of saying anything she kissed him right on the mouth and to her it didn't matter that all a lot of people in the restaurant were directly looking at them. He was a little bit surprised by this bold move from her but then he kissed her back with a lot of passion and for a few minutes they enjoyed the kiss with time becoming irrelevant for them for a while.

It took a couple of minutes but then she was able to speak again and said: "Wow! I totally loved the surprise and thank you for a wonderful evening so far. "He was pretty happy that his date liked the surprise and after he had taken another sip from his drink he replied: "You're welcome and I'm glad to you've enjoyed tonight so far."

Lizzie and Gordo then ordered their dessert after they had finished their drinks: Gordo decided on a Banana Split and Lizzie the Strawberry Cup because those were one of her favorite fruits. As he held onto for a while, she couldn't help but blush violently because this was she still had to get used to somehow. After hesitating for a while she stroke his hand, they tried their best to cover up the awkwardness that was still stood between them a little bit. There was some silence between them before Gordo said: "Do you like to dance with me?" She really didn't need to think about that for too long and so she replied with big a smile on her face: "Yes I would love to do that." He took her by the hand and lead her onto a very empty dance floor and as her hands lay on his thighs, this reminded her of the first time that they had shared a dance together.

_Flashback_

_The day had been a total disaster if she was honest with herself: Even if she had changed her whole personality, just because she wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with the great Ethan Craft it all hadn't worked out in the end. Right at this moment she sat at her brother's little bar in the Garden in front of the house and poured out her heart to her little brother. Her train of thought was interrupted as Miranda and Gordo, her two best friends, the two people that she needed the most right now arrived to her rescue so to speak. _

"_How are you doing?"_

"_Not bad at all, my parents kept pulling the card: Everybody would be happy to able to go out with you."_

"_Do you want to go to the dance anyway?"_

"_No, I don't have a date." _

"_Neither do I, I thought of somebody to ask but it turns out that Brad Pitt is married"_

"_And as predicted good Old Gordo has also got zero invites." _

"_Then dance with me." Lizzie said and of course Miranda's little joke about asking Brad_

_Pitt to dance with her had accomplished its mission: A little smile had appeared on her lips for moment. Of course Gordo was surprised by this spontaneous offer from her but then he joined her and she just said: "Play it Lanny."_

_AN: Thanks To- Seahawk 51 for reviewing this story. Next: There will be some trouble coming up for the new couple as someone from Gordo's past returns to cause a mess. Please read and review_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

What the two lovebirds didn't know was that Brooke Baker sat in the same restaurant on this night with her good friend Vanessa and of course Gordo's ex-boyfriend had spotted him on the dance floor with Lizzie Mc Guire as she had glanced around the restaurant for a minute. That hadn't gone by her friend unnoticed and so she immediately asked her: "Isn't that David Gordon, that one guy that you had been together with for a short period of time?" Brooke sighed for a moment, because she really didn't want to reminded of the one guy she wasn't able to hold on for a longer time but then she replied: "Yes and I can't believe that he actually dumped me for that ugly Lizzie Mc Guire, who wanted steal him from me the whole time and just because she was jealous of my good looks!"

She never had been the type of person, who was able to handle any kind of looses very well and right at this moment she came up with a plan to get back at Lizzie Mc Guire. Vanessa knew that her friend was planning something when she saw that big grin on her face appear and right she was very sure of one thing: That wouldn't end well but when Brooke wanted to do something, there was absolutely nobody that could stop her from doing just that. The two girls then continued to eat but Brooke couldn't help to steal a glance from time to time to the happy couple that danced just a few meters away and deep down she was jealous of the young love.

Lizzie Mc Guire had ruined things between her and Gordo, just because she wanted him for herself but one way or another she would pay dearly for this. Lizzie and Gordo continued to enjoy the slow dance; Lizzie had softly rested her head on Gordo's left shoulder and he had a big smile on his face as he couldn't feel happier.

As another slow had finished Gordo lead his date back to the table, a little later their desserts arrived and Gordo couldn't resist feeding some of his ice cream to Lizzie even if he was aware of the weird looks that they were maybe getting from the other guests in the restaurant. "This Banana Split is so delicious Gordo, but it's only fair if you also try some of my ice cream." Then she grabbed her spoon, put some vanilla ice cream on it and her date opened his mouth at once to eat some of the ice cream. She couldn't but giggle as she smeared some of the ice cream got smeared on one corner of his mouth and before he was able to get rid of it with the napkin, she grabbed her own, rubbed it away and that got him feeling lightheaded for a short moment.

The two then continued to eat their own desserts in silence, after having feed a couple of spoons of ice cream to each other and as she watched him eat his for a little bit she thought: _I wonder why I didn't realize earlier how much of a perfect fit we are as a couple and it took me long enough to realize that I want us to be more than Friends. Of course I've denied it in the beginning, because I was so busy with chasing after the good looking Ethan Craft and I wanted to be his girlfriend so bad but how it says so bittersweet in one song of the Rolling Stones: You can't always get what you want?_

She was so disappointed on that day where Ethan not only had turned down her invite to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with her but also said that he only wanted to be friends with her.

She had to admit that Gordo had been discreet about his crush for her through all those years that they've known each other and of course he always had been a great friend the whole time besides her other best friend Miranda. After she had taken another sip from her drink she said: "I've got to go to the bathroom now but I'll be back in a short while. "

"Okay but don't take too long in there with freshening up your make up or good ol' Gordo will start to feel lonely. " He said with a little grin on his face and Lizzie couldn't help but laugh at that comment from him and before she left, she turned around one more time to face him and replied: "That's so cliché Gordo but don't worry I'm really not don't kind of a girl that takes that much time

in the bathroom."

Knowing that now was her perfect opportunity to set her little "plan" into motion, Brooke got up from her chair and turned around to her friend one more time and gestured her to keep quiet because she was probably about to object to what she was about to do. Gordo was surprised to say the least as he saw Brooke Baker, someone that he hadn't been in contact with since things hadn't ended that well between them a couple of years ago.

Brooke had been the first girl that he had fallen in love since he had realized that it was much better for his emotional well-being to forget about his crush on his long-time best friend Lizzie Mc Guire. But in the end his heart was once again broken as he found out, that Brooke wasn't really into him at all and had been having an affair with another guy the whole time that she supposedly dated him. Of course he also had been kind of mad at his two best friends because of the way they acted, because he would never have expected that Lizzie and Miranda would spy on him.

After that disaster with Brooke he had asked himself if love was even a thing that was worth his time, maybe he would never find his one true love because that was the cruel way of the universe to punish him. "Hey Gordo it's a pleasant surprise to see you here, how you are you doing?" Brooke asked in a very innocent tone as she sat down on the empty chair right next to Gordo and hoped that he wasn't suspecting anything at all.

"I'm doing fine Brooke thanks for asking, but I'm here with somebody else so can you please just say what you want?" Gordo said and he didn't know why but he had a kind of bad feeling because of this sudden appearance from his ex-girlfriend. She smiled shortly at him and replied: "Don't think that I've forgotten who really cheated on who a couple of years ago Gordo, I know very well that it was yours and Lizzie Mc Guire's plan all along to screw things up between us so that you and her could get together. " For quite some time he didn't know how to respond to this accusation, he really had to fight the urge very hard to just scream at her if she was totally out of her mind. Instead he sighed for a moment and then answered: "That's not true Brooke and I really don't know how you have come to this conclusion."

Instead of replying instantly Brooke saw that Lizzie was on the way back to the table after a few minutes silence between and then she finally said as she turned around one more time to face him: "Oh really? Don't you dare expect me to believe that, because I know that she was jealous of me from the start and that is a fact!" Before Gordo could react Brooke suddenly pressed her lips on his practically shoving her tongue into his mouth and Lizzie just stood there in shock for a moment.

_What is Brooke Baker doing here? Brooke and Gordo are kissing? This can't be happening, that has to be a really bad dream that I have to wake up from NOW!* _ But then she realized all this was not a bad dream and of course she heard Gordo's voice faintly calling her name but she already had turned around and ran out of the restaurant with tears in her eyes as she asked herself: _How could he do this to me? _

_AN: It looks like that first date didn't go that well but will Gordo and Lizzie get back together? _

_Miranda is going to return in the next chapter, please read and review_


End file.
